


He smells like forest

by jeweliux



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweliux/pseuds/jeweliux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short insight of what was going on through Regina's mind when Robin helped her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He smells like forest

The cocky bastard helps her up and suddenly his scent envelopes her.

He smells green. Pines and firs after the rain green. Lean, strong, wooden. Muddy undertones, yet so vital. Earthy. Sinking deep in the lush bed of moss, moments before the first cool drops fall. Whispers of fallen leaves when a touch of frost fills the lungs with an invigorating promise of winter. The stillness of snow covered wood. The first rays of spring sun dancing happily in the little streams they feed, warming the face. Amber drops of pine resin slowly making their way down the bark on a hot afternoon.

He smells like forest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ficlet, no betas and I am also non native English speaker so forgive me all the errors that I might have made. I simply needed to get this out of me because Outlaw Queen.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
